In conventional disc brake systems, the rotor is generally rigidly attached to the wheel or hub. With this type of attachment method, the rotor runout must be generally controlled within approximately 0.003 inches to 0.005 inches. Some racing vehicles, such as used in some classes of drag racing, utilize specialized racing aluminum wheels and the rotor must be mounted directly to such wheels. However, these wheels often do not have a mounting surface that runs true enough to mount the rotor within the permissible range of runout without additional machining. This additional machining requires additional work time and expense and can reduce the strength of the wheel.